


【带卡】记一个水清沙白的海滨浴场

by chidori_child



Series: 精融疯暴 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 金融风暴 番外。可独立成篇。短。甜。沙雕。写完之后发现每个段落大意可以用一个颜文字精准的概括。以后我干脆用颜文字写作得了。剧情大意：泳装都换好了，居然给我看这个！





	【带卡】记一个水清沙白的海滨浴场

🍻

宇智波私立医院最近和火之国国家体委签定了运动员康复保健的项目，虽然中途经历了一波三折，合同总算是签了下来。私立医院CEO旗木卡卡西落笔的那一瞬间，觉得自己签下的不是自己的名字，而是写完了一本曲折离奇的小说。

卡卡西的男朋友宇智波带土，可能念的是K大吃醋专业，吃起醋来不分长相性别，只要是个人，带土来者不拒，照单全收。所以这次带土跟体委那边的项目代表迈特凯对着干上了，卡卡西倒是也没觉得有多新鲜。带土的胃酸翻到脑子里，生意也不顾了，名誉也不要了，明明一单名利兼收的项目，他就偏偏不能让它顺顺利利的做成，仗着自己家里的那点权势，隔过卡卡西百般刁难凯，千载难逢的好机会硬是被他折腾的差点黄了。

所以原本两个礼拜就可以签下来的合同，在带土的阻挠之下，拖了两个月。

卡卡西为了挽回生意没少通融关系。

**[当然，卡卡西为了挽回感情也没少给带土赔礼道歉。](http://chidorichild.lofter.com/post/2023e9ae_1c6a4ea82)📷📷**

好事多磨，总算是一桩生意尘埃落定，宇智波和国家体委双方都觉得应该庆祝一下，摆了一桌规规矩矩的商务宴。酒过三巡，带土锋芒收敛，从容大方，再加上卡卡西几句美言，体委也觉得合作方到底是个豪爽的人，于是将先前的不愉快一饮而尽，彼此尽弃前嫌。兴致高涨的生意人们，举着酒杯，决定再私下里见一面。

正值酷暑，凯提议大家去海滨浴场晒晒太阳浪一浪。这个决议在觥筹碰撞中响亮的通过了。

🏖

夏日的骄阳燥热，沙滩上一片金黄，海浪绵柔的扑上岸，在浪花盛开和凋谢的瞬间，海星与贝壳邂逅，海岸线与天空牵手。

因为是无关商务的休闲场合，一群人携家带口的拉了一堆好朋友组团出现在沙滩上。凯带了体校的运动员小李，带土搞不懂为什么他们搞体育的都穿着同款的绿色连体紧身泳装，还留着同款齐刘海。带土自己则是为了秀身材和秀恩爱，专门买了一套情侣游泳裤，还把公司那个狐朋狗友小团伙的成员都叫来了，绝和飞段招摇的发色跟对面的齐刘海拉出一个对立面。

卡卡西除了医院的几个同事还喊了前任下属，带土的小侄子佐助。

自从卡卡西离开千手跳槽到了宇智波私立医院，佐助大半年没见到卡卡西。卡卡西刚走那会儿佐助好奇心爆棚给他发了个信息，问他跟带土在一起到底图什么。

「如果真的有所图的话，也就不会和他在一起了。」卡卡西回复他。

说的有点道理。佐助突然觉得，精分的小叔叔，配甘愿吃亏的卡卡西，简直够够的！

佐助这半年过得挺好，特供的番茄汁没少喝，不知道卡卡西跟小叔叔过得好不好，走了大半年了但是千手全公司还是在聊审计总监卡卡西被客户挖走的事情，小道消息五花八门，有一些绘声绘色相当劲爆，也不知道真的假的。佐助带着一肚子千手那边的猛料找卡卡西八卦，其他人也成群结队，拉帮结伙的闲聊。

带土三步两步跑去了对面小卖部，主动去给大家买饮料了。带土刚走，不知道谁喊了一句，这么热咱们下水凉快凉快吧！

一帮人瞬间躁动了起来。

“庆祝咱们合作成功！”飞段跳起来跟凯击掌，金发在阳光下一晃一晃。

“青春万岁！”凯露出一个比阳光还灿烂的微笑，八颗牙齿齐刷刷绽放出闪着光的笑颜。

说着凯被几只手臂抬了起来，嗖的一声被抛进了海里，浪花里露出一个黑脑袋。

凯看起来很开心，潇洒的甩甩头，朝着更远的地方游去。

众人不由分说的把卡卡西也抬了起来，晃荡了两下，卡卡西如箭在弦上，也嗖的一声一头扎进了浪花里。

不过跟凯不一样，卡卡西好久都没有露出头来。远处欢呼雀跃的一群人看不到，一个浪花卷来，卡卡西身体跟灌了铅一样不由自主的往下沉，手脚并用一阵胡乱的扑腾，这样的姿势连狗刨都称不上。

游到岸上是不可能了，原本想往凯那边游的，可是凯速度太快，跟电动游艇似的越游越远，根本追不上。

手里拎着一堆饮料瓶子的带土回来看见卡卡西不见了，问大家发生了什么。

“我们刚才一高兴把他扔水里了……“人群里一个声音糯糯的回答。

“我操！他不会游泳啊！”

带土手一松，把饮料往沙滩上一扔，助跑了两步，扑通一声就下了水。

🏊🏻

卡卡西不会游泳的事，带土也是最近才知道。

有一天带土日常查岗随意翻看卡卡西手机，发现他在某个没啥人气的文学论坛上注册了一个不起眼的小号，叫“不会游泳的秋刀鱼”，follow了一些二流情.色.文学写手，有一个什么叫”蛤蟆仙人“的，这名字起的就很与时代脱轨，八成是个不正经的老头子，写的东西更是……俗！光是《亲热天堂》四个字就大约能概括作品的文学水平了，跟隔壁《乡村爱情》的标题倒是对仗工整，情节估计也门当户对。

带土翻了两下觉得俗不可耐，看了个标题就把页面关了。卡卡西还在人家每个帖子底下点赞留言，这得是什么品味！

这蛤蟆配秋刀鱼的海产品组合，简直两个农贸市场的水货！

带土笑话卡卡西网名沙雕，哪有鱼不会游泳的。

卡卡西答非所问的说，自己就不会游泳。

“哪天发洪水了怎么办啊？”带土继续笑话卡卡西。

“是祸躲不过，那我就只好认命被淹死咯。”卡卡西从带土手里拿过手机继续给“蛤蟆仙人”留言。比起洪水，他更在意在论坛灌水。

为了不让卡卡西被一场凭空虚构的洪水淹死，带土决定亲自教卡卡西怎么游泳，第二天就把卡卡西带到了游泳场。

游泳场里空荡荡的，说话的回音沿着四周墙壁悠扬的回荡。从小就喜欢玩水的“南贺川小霸王”看见那一大池子清粼粼的水心花怒放，扑通一声一个鲤鱼打挺跳进水里，撒开了使劲浪，游了整整一个来回才突然想起来自己今天是来干嘛的。

卡卡西两手支着地板坐在游泳池边上，白花花的腿伸进水里懒懒散散的瞎胡晃荡。

“喂，你怎么不下来啊！”带土从卡卡西脚下冒出脑袋。

“冷。”卡卡西言简意赅的哆嗦了一下。

“游起来就不冷啦！”带土抓住卡卡西的脚踝一把把他扽下了水。

这个世界对于卡卡西存在太多的误解和不切实际的幻想。比如说，他们总觉得卡卡西应该会游泳的，就跟他们觉得卡卡西会打篮球一样。如果当时有卡卡西的粉丝在场，那么TA即将见证幻想的泯灭 — 事实上卡卡西的游泳技术还远远不及他花拳绣腿的球技，一下水胡乱扑腾，惊起一阵滔天的水花，脚底一滑险些站不起来，一米五的池子都要把一米八的人淹了。

带土一把抱住卡卡西的腰往起拉，卡卡西惊慌的一通乱抓，差点把带土一起带下水里。

带土见过水性不好的，没见过水性如此不好的。

卡卡西解释说自己身上装了太多干货，不适合下水。

带土不服，把卡卡西带到浅水区，头按进水里，叫他练憋气。

卡卡西被按的措手不及，吐出几个气泡，咕咚咕咚沉了下去。

什么鬼？这完全不符合人体力学啊！带土一脸懵逼，觉得卡卡西骨骼清奇，居然憋气还能沉下去。

卡卡西从水里挣扎着抬起头，甩着头发说，一定是自己肌肉密度太高了。

带土觉得，卡卡西上辈子应该是一只嘴很硬的旱鸭子。带土教不会卡卡西，灰心丧气，但自己游得不尽兴，死活不肯走，干脆爬上岸给卡卡西买了一个小鸭子救生圈套在他身上，强迫卡卡西陪他游了老半天。当然，只有带土一个人自由自在的游来游去，一会儿侧着游，一会儿躺着游，偌大的泳池都放不下他。卡卡西套着小鸭子救生圈了无乐趣的自顾自发呆卖萌，而且时不常会迎来带土恶意报复造成的劈头盖脸的浪花。

结果卡卡西始终是没有学会游泳，带土彻底放弃了。

虽然自己教学失败有些遗憾，不过带土借着沖澡的机会用莲蓬头当高压水枪，跟卡卡西恶狠狠的打了一场水仗，算是他那天最终的胜利。

卡卡西输了之后埋怨带土游泳教的不好就算了，还欺负他。

❤

带土甩开膀子游到卡卡西身边，将溺水的人拦腰抱起，扛在肩上一口气游回来，他身姿矫健，手脚修长，迎着海浪勇往直前，一个折返打的干净漂亮，一辈子的好水性总算在正经地方排上了用场。

卡卡西折腾了半天也没力气，软踏踏的靠在带土身上，被扛上了岸边。

野原琳他们几个医生赶紧围上来看看出事儿没有。

带土把医生们推到一边，把卡卡西放在太阳伞底下的躺椅上，自己坐在旁边给他擦头发，动作温柔好像那头发是金子做的。

卡卡西被海水呛得咳嗽了两声，嗓子里咸的发痒，带土把他抱过来用力拍着他后背，又让他把头靠在自己肩上。

不过卡卡西看样子也没什么大毛病，休息了一下觉得已经没事儿了。他坐起来拿过带土手里的毛巾使劲在头发上猛擦了两下。

“谁把他扔下去的？”带土面色铁青，目露凶光，要杀人一样，一群人吓得不敢说话。

“带土别这样，他们又不知道。”卡卡西抓住带土的手，好像担心带土会突然站起来打人。

“我再问一遍，谁把他扔下去的！”沙滩上没有衣物的遮挡，带土胸口猛烈起伏，结实的胸肌都要崩裂了，怒火马上就要喷涌而出。

带土怎么能不生气呢？**有那么一瞬间，他以为卡卡西要死了。**

“我真没事儿！”卡卡西拍拍带土后背，笑眯眯的跟所有人说，“呛了两口水，搞得跟我挂了似的……”

带土的手指要扣进卡卡西骨头里。

“多大的事儿啊，虚惊一场，不好意思吓到大家了，大家好好玩！”卡卡西笑了笑，指尖用力回应着。

卡卡西其实也有点害怕带土一生气把刚签的合同回去撕了。

“真没事儿么？”琳走过去蹲下来看着卡卡西。

“真没事。我自己知道，有事早跟你说了。”卡卡西摆摆手。

琳不放心，蹲着不走。

“别围这儿了，搞得我好紧张啊！”卡卡西被搞得不好意思了。

看见卡卡西没事儿了，大家做鸟兽状散了。

佐助回过头看了一眼带土，眼神里满满的不可思议。

“我嗓子难受，陪我买点水去。”

卡卡西从躺椅上站起来，迈着轻快的步子往小卖部走去，带土在他身后紧紧攥着他的手，怕失去他似的。

背后沙滩上的那群人看着他们的背影，羡慕的羡慕，唏嘘的唏嘘。没过一会儿刚刚的尴尬就被烈日蒸发，吹散在咸湿的海风里。

金色的沙粒被晒的发烫，沙子里有小螃蟹横冲直撞的来来往往。医院的几个姑娘围着琳说悄悄话，飞段和绝拉住了佐助，嘀嘀咕咕不知道搞什么，但一转眼佐助就被小李拉去打沙滩排球去了。

卡卡西一边喝着冰镇矿泉水一边想，如果真的洪水来了，他也不会被淹死的。

因为带土游泳游得太好了。

㊙️

写这个的时候情不自禁的联想到了一段关于“深海巨鳗”和“深海巨鲸”的讨论。呵呵呵呵呵。年轻人真厉害，后生可畏。

不过这里水又浅又清，没有任何深海生物。


End file.
